1x1000
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Él recordaba ser un hombre de una noche. Recordaba exactamente que había pasado, pero aún no encontraba el error de haber llegado a ese punto ¿Que carajo hizo mal? [YAOI/LEMON/Levizuelassuperensuales/dedicadoalaFredo/One-Shot/ERERI]


**¡Buenas! Volvió Patatapandicornio con un nuevo One-Shot (?)  
><strong>**¿De donde salió la idea? De la ducha. Ajam. Mi mente la generó mientras me bañaba y como tenía taaanta flojera de escribir y actualizar mis demás fanfic, escribí un nuevo one-shot (?) y tengo escribiendo 3 más c':**

**Por primera vez in mai laifu le daré dedicatoria (?): Va pa' Fredo (?) Todos le dedicaban cosas, yo quería ser popu (?) (mentira, Fredo es bida, es hamor, y por alguna extraña razón me la estoy encontrando a todos lados donde voy D:) Eso del paréntesis rimó (?)  
>También va pa' la Luciana (?) del escaip, que me sedujo sensualmente para que suba esta cosa de una vez (?) y debería ser Psicóloga.<br>**

**Yo nunca pongo disclaimer porque, si fuera de mi procedencia, no sería un fanfic~ ¿Verdad? pero si tienen dudas dudosas, los personajes le pertenecen a Isa la llama, digo, Hajime Isayama.**

**MENOS pongo advertencias, porque bueno, admitamos que siempre que dice "Lemmon" es como luz a las polillas, pero meh.  
><strong>

**Advertencias: Este conjunto de palabras contiene Eren's acosadores-drogadores-de-botones-semi-violadores-de-Levi's (y no hablo de los Jeans, y cuando digo "Jeans" no hablo del pony, y cuando digo "pony" no me refiero a los de My Little Pony (?) Oksha) Además, tiene lemon pie, digo Lemon. Y lo mas importante: Este escrito tiene Levizuelas sensualonas. No me responsabilizo si luego necesitan imágenes de estas para vivir.**

**Me disculpo de antemano si FF hace algún corte (siempre lo hace) pero voy revisandolo 12 veces como poco, y ya me cansé c:**

**Nada mas que decir~ Disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

><p>Recuerdo que yo era un hombre de una noche.<p>

Podía tener a cualquier imbécil a mis pies, seducirlos con una mirada afilada llena de nada pero que demostraba todo, el lívido, la lujuria y el deseo que estaban fogosos dentro de mí, pero claro, solo podían tener el manjar que era mi cuerpo por una sola vez. No más de eso, me gustaba cambiar,experimentar. Pero no me gustaba establecer lazos que no servían de nada.

Aún recuerdo que ese día, estaba aburrido y hastiado por todo el papeleo que me había mandado el bastardo de mi jefe, Erwin. Él había sido la excepción, me había acostado 2 veces, las dos por un aumento en el salario, puesto y todo lo que involucraba eso. Pero no había sido el mejor.

Caminaba saliendo por la oficina, mirando los rostros de los hombres que me seguían, ansiando tener la oportunidad de volver a probar mi cuerpo. Nile Dawk, Farlan Church, Mike Zackarius, Auruo Bossard, Bertoldt Hoobar, Darius Zacklay, Erd Gin, Gunther Shulz, Dot Pixis, Reiner Braun, Jean Kirschtein, y muchos más de los cuales no recordaba sus nombres. Sí, porque se había acostado con casi todos los de la empresa, y tenía contactos en mi agenda de gente que no había llamado aún.

Si tenía esa cara tan atractiva y estúpidamente seductora ¿Por qué pagar a alguien para que me diera una buena follada? Solamente llamaba y ya estaban babeando en mi puerta.

Recuerdo que ese día decidí ir a un hotel, no tenía ganas de ir a mi casa a soportar a mi ex prometida, Petra Ral. La muy estúpida no sabía que me encantaba que me dieran por detrás, por eso nunca la toqué en la cama. Me repugnaba hasta dormir con ella y sentir sus senos contra mi pecho.

Recuerdo que entré a la habitación y me quité la ropa, tomé una ducha luego quedándome solo con una bata blanca. Me tiré en la cama con mi celular a revisar mis contactos. Ninguno me apetecía, los había visto de rostro y no eran lo suficientemente para mí.

Recuerdo muy bien que cuando estaba por rendirme a llamar a uno, tocaron el timbre de la habitación. Me levanté de mala gana, quizás un stripper me había caído del cielo equivocándose de habitación o algo así, porque sinceramente en ese momento necesitaba despejarme y tener un buen pedazo de carne entre mis piernas, o donde sea.

Me levanté para ir a abrir la condenada puerta, y oh, dios me había escuchado.

Un hermoso (y a mi vista terriblemente delicioso) moreno alto estaba parado frente a mí. Era el botones, pero por dios que era un pecado que malgastara su tiempo en un empleo tan banal, debería ir a tomar clases de Streapteass y hacerse un bailarín profesional, porque pagaría lo que fuera necesario ver a ese cuerpazo (porque podía ver bien que tenía buena figura) moreno bailando con poca ropa para mí.

Recuerdo que lo analicé de arriba abajo sin preocuparme por parecer un acosador pervertido, porque eso era. Me centré en su rostro que me miraba confundido, tenía unos putos ojazos verdes que lo hipnotizaban, eran jodidamente hermosos. Su rostro era masculino pero con rasgos finos a la vez. Volviendo a sus ojos, irradiaban inocencia y confusión. Ya me podía imaginar montándome a ese moreno mientras veía como este gemía debajo de mi todo sonrojado e inocente. Ajá, me moría por quitarle la castidad a ese castañito.

-¿Si?-. Seguía analizándolo de arriba abajo y pude notar que en la tarjeta de identificación decía "Connie Springer".

-E-Eh, señor, no quiero ofenderlo pero ¿Podría dejar de mirarme así?

Recuerdo muy bien que detuve mi mirada nuevamente en sus ojos. Por dios, son tan putamente hermosos, eso era lo que pensé.

-¿Por qué debería?-. Murmuré siguiendo con mi recorrido. Bajé hasta donde estaban sus pantalones, más bien, su entrepierna, pero esta estaba cruelmente tapada por la ropa. Okay, estaba enfermo. Pero no podía evitar estar celoso de la ropa interior y los pantalones de este morenazo, todo el tiempo rozando su intimidad.

-E-Eh venido a pedirle su identificación para registrarlo y ver que los datos concuerden…

-Sí, sí, están adentro. Ya que estas, una bombilla dentro se quemó. Pasa-. Recuerdo haberme hecho a un lado y que eso era una vil mentira. Cuando paso, cerré la puerta fuertemente y le puse llave, él se volteó a verme algo asustado.

-¿S-Señor?

-Es solo por precaución-. Mentí nuevamente. Era claro que no se lo creyó, pero que putas importaba. Si era necesario lo ataría a la cama y me lo montaría toda la noche. Total una revolcada con Erwin y el me saca del embrollo de la demanda.- Por aquí.

Recuerdo que comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta que llevaba a la habitación con la cama, y necesitaba sacarle conversación.

-¿Sales con alguien?-. Le pregunté secamente. Él se crispó un poco.

-No, terminé con mi último novio, era un imbécil…-. Dijo inconscientemente. Sonreí al descubrir que evidentemente era gay. Se congeló al darse cuenta de su error y miró con terror a donde estaba.- L-Lo lamento, siento si lo incomodé o algo por el estilo.

-Dime ¿Por qué era un imbécil?-. Me acerqué a él coqueto acorralándolo contra el pie de la cama. Tomé sus manos y las llevé a donde estaba mi trasero, haciendo que lo tocara. Él se sonrojó ferozmente pero no las quitó de allí, lo que me hizo sonreír. Es más, ronronee cuando se atrevió a apretar un poco.- ¿Hmm?

-Simplemente era imbécil. Era patán, egoísta, estúpido y además me engaño con… mi hermanastra-. Dijo bajando la mirada un poco.- Estúpido Jean…-. Hizo un puchero que se me antojó de lo más infantil, tierno y… sexy. Tanto que le mordí el cachete, él se sonrojó aún más y gimió un poco. Definitivamente un delicioso virgen que no es consciente de que anda tentando por ahí. Ni siquiera sé cómo es, pero ese tal Jean es un verdadero ignorante por haberse tirado a la hermanastra de este chico teniéndolo disponible.

Recuerdo que después de eso, nos miramos por un rato, tratando de descifrar lo que el otro quería. Llegó un momento donde me harté y me abalancé sobre sus labios, devorándolos. Amaba sentir como ahogaba sus gemidos en mi boca.

Luego de eso sucedió lo que tenía que suceder. Disfruté hacerle una felación y tenerlo gimiendo y retorciéndose. Recuerdo que como al parecer él no tenía idea de que hacer, me comencé a preparar yo mismo con mis dedos mientras me acercaba a una mesita para buscar un condón. Después sentí como dos dedos extraños se unían a los míos, y él estaba detrás de mí, todo avergonzado y tierno.

-Q-Quiero ayudar…

-Hm… ¡Ah! ¡Ahí!-. Gemí cuando él encontró mi punto más delicioso. Pareció gustarle y comenzó a acariciarme casi con maestría, sonreí al ver que le había enseñado bien.

Recuerdo que luego de eso, estaba montándolo casi salvajemente, deleitándome con su enorme erección (porque joder, casi lo llamaba dios. Esa cosa era enorme, llegaba profundísimo) pero me negaba a llegar antes que él. No rebajaría mi orgullo a tal punto de que un virgen durara más, pero joder que estaba rico. Sentía que tocaba el puto cielo.

Recuerdo muy bien que le decía entre gemidos que se viniera. También que él no estaba gimiendo como yo quería. Es verdad, tenía un sonrojo fuerte en la cara y me miraba con puro deseo, jadeante, y eso era putamente excitante, pero yo esperaba ver la cara de un casto siendo desvirgado salvajemente, como lo hacía ahora.

Recuerdo que él no quería venirse, que yo le insistía pero al parecer, perdió la paciencia, y me tumbó en la cama, quedando yo debajo de él. Iba a replicarle pero su mirada seria me hizo callar. Me abrió las piernas como un sapo para llegar mucho más profundo.

Lo siguiente no lo recuerdo muy bien porque el placer era tanto que, joder, no sabía que mierdas pasaba a mí alrededor, pero sentir el duro falo de este moreno arremetiendo contra mi próstata era tocar el cielo. Lo hacía tan duro y profundo que sentía que iba a perder la cordura. Se hincó hasta llegar a mi cuello y dejo una marca muy nítida.

Este mocoso no era virgen.

Me corrí pero él no paró, y siguió embistiendo hasta que él pudo llegar a venirse. Debo admitir que recuerdo que gemí como una puta, y me deleite al verlo con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior al llegar a su orgasmo, gruñendo de placer.

Luego de eso, recuerdo que él salió de mí y se levantó. Se quitó el condón y lo tiró donde era debido. Me quede mirándolo mientras se ponía los pantalones. Se volteó y me sonrió picaronamente. Esos ojos inocentes que había visto habían sido reemplazados por unos afilados y putamente seductores. Se relamió los labios y al parecer tenía una expresión bastante graciosa, porque se rió bajito.

-Está bien, volveré, no te preocupes. Solo que la droga que le puse al botones dejara de hacer efecto en unos minutos y creo que es momento de devolverle su vestuario y recoger mi ropa para no conseguir problemas con ese tal…-. Se fijó en la etiqueta del traje.- Connie Springer.

Recuerdo que luego de que tomara la llave y mi celular, se marchó cerrando la puerta. Luego volvió con ropas de civil y volvió a encerrarnos. A esto yo estaba todavía en un shock por tal "revelación". Se subió a la cama conmigo y se recostó, llevándome contra su pecho, acariciando mis cabellos.

-Tú-. Dije separándome, renuente.- ¿Quién eres?

-Eren Jäeger, un gusto-. Dijo sonriente y besándome los labios. Recuerdo que aunque sentí desconfianza, sus labios eran droga. Quería más, aunque sabía que no era correcto.- ¿Sabe? Yo estaba esperando a mi novia, aunque ella no sabe que soy un bi, y cuando lo vi entrar al hotel aproveché que tenía unas pastillas, sedé al botones y me puse su ropa para venir con usted.

-Además de haber drogado a un hombre, eres un mocoso acosador que fingió todo el tiempo ser un botones inocente.

-Tener a una persona experimentada montándote salvajemente mientras piensa que eres inocente es divertido ¿Sabe? Además sirvió mi máscara. Eres delicioso, Levi-. Me agarró el trasero. Lo separé de nuevo al ver que conocía mi nombre.- Atrapado. Te he visto salir de tu empresa.

-¿Y sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres un acosador?

-Bueno, si lo pones así… si-. Me besó de nuevo.- Pero no te hice nada. Solo que me encantaste.

-¿Qué era eso de tu novia?-. Pregunté tratando de idear una idea de escapar de él. Pero había cerrado la puerta con llave que tenía, además de mi celular. Estaba jodido. Pero jodido con compañía de un moreno que no dejaba de ser delicioso, y que tenía un aroma a después de sexo terriblemente seductor.

-Mi "novia" Mikasa, a la cual no amo. Sinceramente nunca tuve sexo con mujeres, me da asco sentir senos contra mi pecho al dormir, tampoco me gusta manosearlos. Prefiero agarrar bonitos traseros de hombrecitos compactos gruñones empresarios que se acuestan con medio mundo, y hacerlos gemir como putitas.

-Oye ¿Qué tanto me conoces?-. Pregunté renuente.

-Lo suficiente, Lance Rivaille Ackerman.

-Mocoso embustero, te podría denunciar ¿Sabes?

-Hm, el tema es que estoy por terminar con ella-. Dijo cambiando de tema rotundamente.- ¿Y tú con Petra?-. Recuerdo que en ese punto ya me estaba comenzando a dar miedo. Decidí seguirle la corriente, si no estaba bien de la cabeza podía ser peligroso.

-No la amo. También me da asco, estoy comprometido con ella porque… sinceramente ni puta idea de cómo terminé así-. Recuerdo nítidamente, que a diferencia de mis otras revolcadas donde me manoseaban y lamían; comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos y me abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Sabes? Cuando tenía que fingir ser un chico casto e inocente para atraerte a la boca del lobo, no pude evitar apretar tu bonito trasero cuando pusiste mis manos en él, pero si lo manoseaba como quería sospecharías.

-Hm…-. Recuerdo muy bien cómo se sentía su pecho aquella vez. Cálido, grande y reconfortante.

-Oye~-. Tocó mi mejilla, y cuando volví a abrir los ojos (no recordaba cuando los había cerrado) recuerdo que tenía un rostro infantil demasiado tierno. Uno de berrinche.- No te duermas, quiero otra ronda.

-No molestes, mocoso.

-Vamos, te gustara-. Deslizó una de sus manos a mi trasero y lo apretó, susurrándome cosas obscenas que le gustaría hacerme en el oído mientras lo masajeaba. Recuerdo que me dejé llevar, y nuevamente toqué el cielo. Sus ropas volaron y al final quedamos los dos desnudos, inconscientemente, lo abracé, y él lo hacía sin remordimientos.

Despertamos al día siguiente juntos, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Recuerdo que era un hombre de una noche, pero por alguna razón, esa noche que tuve con él se multiplico, volviéndose miles.

Recuerdo que él dejo a su novia, que lo acoso por semanas. Recuerdo que cancelé con Petra, que le rompí el corazón pero que no sentí remordimiento en ello.

Recuerdo todas esas cosas, pero aún no logro encontrar el error que cometí para llegar a este punto…

¿¡Como mierda estoy casándome con Eren!?

-¡Felicitaciones por la boda!-. Gritaron todos mientras él me abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura. De alguna manera, llevaba un vestido. Él tenía una sonrisa boba y agradecía todas las felicitaciones.

-Espera… ¿Qué?

* * *

><p>Okay, esto pasa cuando no tengo mucha imaginación (?) pero de todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado.<br>Con respecto a mis fic pendientes: De el de Alicia en el país de las maravillas casi lo termino. Experimentales, Ni una palabra (?)

No tengo demasiado que decir.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio~ (?)


End file.
